bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Beckett goes to Bullworth 6.5: All-Out War
(Told from the perspective of Tony Bautista. Takes place right after the cops leave with Beckett and Peanut.) I saw the cops take Beckett and Peanut out handcuffed. Both of em looked real scared. After the cops took em outside I saw TK take on Mr. Hattrick so Jenny could get away. Michael watched the scene closely. TK walked back to Jenny slowly. He looked devastated. From the look on Jenny's face I guessed on what it was he told her. I saw Michael walk up behind them. He turned his cap pointing forwards and pulled it low over his eyes, putting an arm around each of them. Jenny started towards the office and I saw Brian doing the same from another direction. I heard someone yell beside me. It was Kian. He yelled like it was some war cry and he tossed a firework in the main office. TK sprung into action immediately, grabbing Jenny and Michael and taking them out of harm's way. The firework exploded loudly and Crabblesnitch yelled loudly. It was as though Kian's war cry and firecracker were a starter pistol. Everyone yelled and joined this crazy race. I heard Ted's shout and he and some Jocks had set fire to textbooks. Derby shoved a prefect over the banister and down on the stairs below. As soon as the Preps were involved the Greasers started helping them take down prefects. The Bullies were breaking everything and a couple of classrooms no longer had a door, thanks to Russell. Students were yelling and screaming and adding war cries of their own from all directions. All hell broke loose. I saw Brian escorting a girl out of this war zone as fast as he could. Jenny looked scared, Michael was shocked. Brian returned swiftly and punched a prefect in the face. Then TK went booking off down the hallway, grabbing Eric as well and passing me. Johnny yelled something as he passed them. James yelled something below but the riot raged on strongly. Jeriko shouted an explanation to James. I heard someone cry "Never give a rich boy a bad grade you peasant." and a heavy box full of something went through an already-broken window. James then restrained Brian, who was badly beating his prefect. I ducked in unison as Jeriko did, for a firework had soared through the hallway we were in. I heard it land in a trash can with a resounding crash and I noticed there was no longer a trashcan there. Jocks were holding prefects down while Nerds hit them, Greasers and Preppies were handing each other possible weapons and helping one another riot and destroy. Russell had been in four rooms which were now an unrecognizable wreck from which students were looking to arm themselves against this chaos. Kian charged at Crabblesnitch and I saw Jeriko hasten to stop him. Russell then helped him. Kian shouted "You let them take my brother you bastard!" But Russell grabbed Kian and was charging off in the direction TK had taken Jenny, Eric and Michael. Jeriko charged into Johnny, knocking him over so both evaded the fireworks that had been thrown in Crabblesnitch's direction. Several of us jumped as a very loud CRACK had warned us all that an illegal firework had been lit off. I suspected one of Zack's customers but has no time to think about it because Russell, taking advantage of the confusion, charged right back and grabbed Johnny. Jeriko followed, shouting. James was now fighting a Jock. "Whoa!" I yelled, pinning myself against a locker as a firework narrowly missed me. But I felt like I was being lifted and what do you know? Russell had grabbed Brian and I this time and was running us off in the direction he took Johnny. We went through the Janitor's room into the basement and finally down to The Hole. When I got up I realized others were there but calm others. There was TK, Michael, Eric, Kian, Johnny and Jenny...and a very tired Jeriko, who looked as though he had just run a marathon. Brian spun around "I'm heading back." he said and he charged back, he was going back up there. "Give this back to Ethan for me, will ya?" Jenny asked, tossing Ethan's slingshot to Brian. It was Jeriko who spoke in a voice like I'd never heard before. Revolution. "We need our leader back. We have to find a way to find him." he said powerfully. He turned to look at Jenny. "We need to go out there and find him and bring him back. They've taken our leader. No not just PK's leader. Our leader. Our as in all of us here. He's our leader. And we need him back." he said. Jenny grinned, looking inspired. "We gettin' him back. Now." she said, and headed towards the exit but TK stopped her. "We don't know where they took him." TK said. So we all decided to try our best to find our lost friends. 4 weeks later... I was ridin my bike past the old asylum. I had been scouting for Beckett and Peanut. Johnny had some of his pals check local prisons but there was no one there that even resembled our missing friends. I heard a familiar yell. I slid under the hole in the old fence hidden by the tall grass at the bottom. I saw an orderly. I hid in the tall grass, laying down and feeling rather like an army soldier. I listened for the yells, which grew fainter. As soon as the coast was clear I followed the sound until I reached a very tiny window, if it was big enough to be considered one. In it was Peanut. "Peanut!" I yelled. He looked weakly up at me but very happy. He had lost weight and his hair was all messed up. "Where's Beckett?" I asked. He pointed weakly in the other direction. I wandered around, and finally my heart leaped as I saw a familiar figure in one window. It was Beckett. He was laying on the ground. "Beck!" I yelled. He didn't move. "No no no." I muttered. I saw a face appear in the next-door window. It appeared to be a man, about 36 years old at my estimate. He had short black hair in what may have once been a buzz-cut only it was growing out. "Please help me. I'm Edwin." He said. He then relayed the information of which "room" Beckett was in, like the number and he gave me Peanut's room number too. "If you free me I swear I will help your friends get out os here. Hurry." He said. I ran and an orderly saw me and yelled but I went in the tall grass and under the fence to the dirt road. I pedalled off at top speed just as another orderly on my side of the fence yelled and made a grab for me. Once I reached Bullworth I hid my bike in a bush and I ran down to The Hole where the others had gathered for a meeting. "I found them!" I yelled. I then explained to them how weak he looked and I also explained Edwin. We were going to go save them. TK, Jenny, Brian and I. Category:Blog posts